lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PEEEEEEAAAAAANNNNUUUTTT!
Chapter 1 Peanut: Pillow, you dumdum get up!! Pillow: Peanut!! Peanut: HAHAHAHAHA! Pillow: GO AWAY!! Peanut: Okay! At Crumbs House... Crumbs: Mouse, we made the biggest cake ever Peanut: Crumbs, you are dumb!! Crumbs: PEANUT! Peanut: I'll smash your cake! Crumbs: NO! (saves cake.) Peanut: HAHAHAHA! Crumbs: GO AWAY!! Peanut: Okay! At Jewel's House... Jewel: Tippy, I'll crown you vice president! Tippy: Thank You! Peanut: Hi, Jewel! Jewel: Hi, Peanut! Peanut: Hi, Tippy! Tippy: Hi, Peanut! Peanut: Come outside! Jewel and Tippy: Okay! Peanut: (splashes Jewel with water.) Jewel: Peanut!! Peanut: (runs away.) HAHAHAHAHAHA! Jewel: GRRR! Tippy: Peanut's out of hand! Chapter 2 Peanut: Elephant, we got Jewel! Elephant: (trumpet noise.) Candy: (walks by.) Hi, Peanut! Peanut: Candy Broomsticks, I'm so glad too see you! Candy: Yes! Peanut: Let's go for a walk! Candy: Okay! (Peanut and Candy walking.) Peanut: There's Forest! Candy: Hi, Forest! Forest: Hi, Peanut! Hi, Candy! Peanut: What do you call syrup? Forest: Maple syrup! Peanut and Candy: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Forest: Let's get back to work, Beaver! Peanut: Bye, Forest! Candy: See you later! At Bea's House... Bea: I love this book! Owl: (hoots.) Bea: (starts reading.) Peanut: Hi, Bea! Bea: Peanut? Peanut: Yes, that's me! Bea: Hi, Peanut! Peanut: What books do you like so much! Bea: I don't know. Peanut: A song book! Bea: HAHAHAHAHA! Peanut: See you, Bea! Bea: Bye! At Crumbs House... Crumbs: I got to get this cake delivered to Toffee! Pepper: Crumbs, need help? Crumbs: I do! Pepper: Okay! Crumbs and Pepper: (carry the cake.) At Pickles' Diner... Peanut: Can I have a pickle burger? Pickles: Coming right up! Pickles: (Rushes out with a pickle burger.) Peanut: That was fast! Pickles: Yes! Peanut (Bites in pickle burger.) Mmmmm this is yummy! Pickles: Glad you love it! Chapter 3 Peanut: I heard that Crumbs is bringing a cake for Toffee! Pickles: Yeah! Peanut: Gotta Go! Pickles: Bye! At Mittens House... Mittens: Are you girls ready? Holly: Yeah! Swirly: Sure! Ivory: Yes! Winter: Okay! Mittens: Let's sled! All: Yes! Peanut: Hi girls! Mittens: Hi, Peanut! Peanut: Where are you going? Swirly: We are going sledding! Peanut: Have a good trip! Ivory: We will! (Mittens, Swirly, Winter, Ivory, and Holly laugh as they disappear.) Peanut: Well Elephant, let's go! At Sahara's House.. Sahara: Come on, Camel let's go for a walk! Camel: (agrees.) Sahara: Okay, get a move on! (Sahara starts walking.) Crumbs and Pepper: Hi, Sahara! Sahara: Hi, Crumbs! Hi, Pepper! Crumbs: We have a cake to deliver to Toffee! Sahara: Oh my buttons! Really? Pepper: Yes! Sahara: Good luck! Crumbs: Bye! Sahara: Bye! At Snowy Mountain... Mittens: This is fun! Swirly: Yes! HAHAHAHAHA! Ivory: Swirly, did you eat too much sugar?? Swirly: Yes, I went to Crumbs' bakery this morning! Winter: Oh! Chapter 4 Peanut: What happens if I eat too much sugar? Crumbs and Pepper: (walking with the cake) Hi Peanut! Peanut: I would laugh! Pepper: Earth to Peanut! Peanut: Oh, Hi girls! Crumbs: Hi Peanut we are delivering a cake. Peanut: You are? Pepper: Yes, bye! Peanut: Bye! At Snowy hill... Mittens: Okay, let's sled down on a count of three! 1,2,3! Holly: This is fun! Swirly: Yes! Ivory: Oh yeah! Winter: Wahoo! At Pillow's House... Pillow: (yawns) Blanket, are you ready for the party? Blanket: Yeah! Will my friends be at the party? Pillow: They will! Blanket: Yay! Pillow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Blanket: Who's babysitting Bundles, Jolly, Jingle, Twirly, Blade, Loopin, Ice, and Carol? Pillow: Jewel is! Blanket: Really? Pillow: Yes! At Jewel's House Jewel: Okay girls let's go... Trinket: Sledding! Jewel: No, let's go to Toffee's house for her party! Trinket:Yay! Bundles and Blade: Awesome! Jolly, Jingle, and Twirly: Yay! Loopin: Yes! Ice and Carol: Yeah! Jewel: Alright, let's do it! Jewel, Trinket, Bundles, Jolly, Jingle, Twirly, Blade, Loopin, Ice, and Carol head to Toffee's house. Chapter 5 Peanut: Okay Squirt what have we learned so far? Squirt: Juggling. Peanut: Yes! Squirt: Head stands. Peanut: Good! Squirt: Every trick we done! Peanut: Right! so let's see some! Squirt: (juggling). Peanut: Good job, Squirt! After all the tricks... Peanut: Come on Squirt let's go to the party! Squirt: Yay! At Toffee's house... Toffee: Caramel and Truffles ready to see your friend? Caramel and Truffles: Yeah! Door knocks. Toffee: Somebody's at the door! Jewel opens the door. Toffee: Hi Jewel, come on in! Jewel: Hi Toffee! Bundles, Trinket, Jolly, Jingle, Blade, Twirly, Loopin, Ice, and Carol: Caramel! Truffles! Caramel and Truffles: Hi! Crumbs and Pepper: Hi Toffee, we got the cake! Toffee: Thank you so much! Sprinkle, Salty, and Paperika: Caramel! Truffles! Caramel and Truffles: HI girls! Ice: Let's play outside! Truffles: Okay! Peanut: Hi Toffee! Toffee: Hi Peanut! Squirt: My friends are here! Trinket: Hi Squirt! Truffles: Hello! Salty: How are you doing? Squirt: Good! After all the guests are here... Peppy: Whooo Toffee! Spirit: Caramel! Truffles! What's up? Caramel: Good! Truffles: Me too! Swirly: Happy Birthday, Toffee! Sahara: Great day! Pita: Yeah! Mittens: Let's dance! Toffee: Oh my buttons! Peanut: Celebrate! Bea: Yeah! Specs: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tippy, Twisty, Mango, and Kiwi: Dance off! THE END! Category:Stories